


Inappropriate

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Community: avengerkink, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, Guilt, Infidelity, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the AvengerKink Prompt: "During Jane's visit to Asgard, she and Sif get completely wasted on ale. The two head back to Sif's, where the two start to get grabby with each other. One thing leads to another..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

She was dead.

 

Or something very close to it.

 

Death would probably have been better Jane Foster decided.

 

She opened her eyes, regretted it, and immediately shut them again. She was not ready for light yet. She was not ready for anything.

 

 

 

About two hours later she woke up again and felt very slightly more alive than she had the last time. 

 

Slightly.

 

This time when she opened her eyes it was only uncomfortable rather than completely intolerable. Her skin was crawling and her mouth was dry. She sat up and she realised she wasn't alone in the unfamiliar bed.

 

Sif was lying beside her.

 

The bed was large and definitely not her own, or Thor’s. She assumed this must be Sif’s bedroom because Sif was lying on her back, scarlet bedsheets gathered at her waist. She was, as far as Jane could see, naked.

 

Jane realised she that she was naked too. She crossed her arms over her bare breasts. Then she uncrossed them. She supposed the time for modesty was long gone.

 

She tried to make sense of this.

 

The evidence was pretty clear, but she wanted there to be another explanation. But there were very few plausible reasons for Jane waking up naked with Sif.

 

Jane got out of bed. She put out her arms to steady herself. The room rocked and swayed like she was on a ship in a storm. Once she was sure of her balance she looked around. She had a pounding headache. Her muscles ached, especially her arms and thighs. Jane found a silky green and gold robe and pulled it on. She found a jug of water on an ornate side table. She poured some into a goblet and gulped it down. She poured herself some more and took the goblet with her.

 

Jane crossed the room and through a curtain to a wide balcony with a view over Asgard that normally would have made her gasp with wonder. It was a beautiful day. Jane felt sick.

 

_Another?_

 

_God yes._

 

Things were starting to come back to her. Through a fog of hangover and regret Jane remembered.

 

 

***

 

 

With Thor called away on ‘important business’ and pretty much everyone else she knew in Asgard also otherwise occupied it fell to Lady Sif to look after Jane.

 

Jane and Sif had never been great friends. Jane certainly admired Sif as being a talented fighter and trusted ally of Thor. But it was crystal clear that Sif had romantic feelings for Thor too and, those feelings were firmly in the way of Jane and Sif being friends.

 

Sif had found the perfect solution for the awkwardness between them: alcohol.

 

By the third mug of ale they were happily chatting to each other. Jane had countless questions and Sif was happy to answer and tell tales of great adventures across the Realms. Jane noticed Sif avoided mentioning Thor since he was the sore point between them. Fortunately Sif had had plenty of thrilling exploits of her own.

 

Then there was the science. What was the bleeding edge of scientific advancement on Earth was considered the basics on Asgard. At several points in the evening Jane completely geeked out, much to Sif's amusement.

 

Sif was equally interested in hearing about Midgard. She had questions about the things she had seen and heard while she was there.

 

They went through many hours and many drinks together.

 

When they finally decided to call it a night it took an hour for them to stumble, laughing and clutching each other, to Sif's chambers.

 

Jane had kissed women before. She'd slept with a couple in college and enjoyed the experience. Science wasn't the only thing she had experimented in those days.

 

So when Sif kissed her just after they arrived her place it wasn't a new sexual awakening or anything like that.

 

It was hardly romantic, their noses bumped together and then their lips met. It tasted of booze.

 

“Sorry,” Sif stepped back. “Sorry that was,” she looked away, “inappropriate.”

 

While the kiss had caught her off guard the greater surprise to Jane was that she didn't feel rejection. In fact she welcomed it. Sif was gorgeous. She was beautiful and strong and after spending time with Jane had found her to be a genuinely a great person.

 

Jane was aware that she was drunk, and she was aware that it was a terrible idea. But Sif’s kiss had sparked something. Jane was seeing Sif through new eyes. She felt desire. She felt want. She felt need.

 

“Kiss me again.” Jane said.

 

Sif looked at her and cocked her head to the side. She looked confused. “What did you say?”

 

“Kiss me,” Jane closed the gap between them again.

 

The second kiss was better.

 

A lot better.

 

They kept kissing and kissing and kissing, holding each other close.

 

 

***

 

 

Jane gripped the rail that ran around the edge of the balcony so tight her knuckles went white. She felt guilt at the betrayal. That she was cheating on Thor hadn’t really occurred to her last night.  All she had been focused on was the lust she'd had for Sif.

 

The shame of it was unbearable. How could she face him knowing the wrong she had inflicted on him?

 

Jane had fuzzy memories of what had happened after the kissing started.

 

 

***

 

 

Things escalated quickly.

 

They groped at each other while they kissed. Clothes were pulled off and tossed aside. Sif abruptly picked Jane up and carried her to her bed. She threw Jane onto it and pounced on top of her. Their naked bodies pressed together they resumed kissing. Jane liked kissing Sif a lot. She was a strange mix of soft and hard and she had fire in her kisses,  fire that fuelled the blaze building in Jane.

 

Before she knew what was happening Sif was down between her legs and her mouth was doing all kinds of wonderful things to her sex.

 

Jane lost herself in the pleasure. Gone were any doubts. She wanted everything Sif could give her.

 

 

***

 

 

Jane remembered how good that first orgasm had been.

 

She put the fingers of her right hand to her lips.

 

After making Jane come Sif had moved up her body and straddled her face. Jane had the image in her mind of looking up at Sif’s pussy, so pink and wet and smelling so good. She remembered grabbing Sif's ass and pulling her down to her eager mouth.

 

She had tasted divine.

 

Jane felt guilt and shame, but she couldn't deny that it had been an incredible night.

 

 

***

 

 

They kept going and going. Kissing and touching and licking. The room was thick with the smell of sex. They moaned and whimpered and urged each other to never stop.

 

In the haze of alcohol and pleasure Jane wasn't sure exactly when Sif had grabbed the strap-on. It must have been under her bed somewhere. Jane first noticed it when she felt the hardness on the inside of her thigh.

 

She looked down and momentarily was confused that Sif suddenly had a cock. Except her cock was made of a black material that had a purple shimmer to it. It was long and thick, bigger than even Thor.

 

“You have a huge penis,” Jane gasped.

 

“You like it?” Sif asked, laughing and the exaggerated expression of shock on Jane's face. Sif was on top of Jane, using one hand to pin her wrists over her head. The cock was attached to a harness Sif was wearing, the black leather straps were tight on her pale skin.

 

“Yes,” Jane nodded.

 

Sif pushed harder on Jane’s wrists. “Should I fuck you with my cock Lady Jane?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Will you cry my name loud enough that people on Midgard will hear?”

 

“Yes,” it was all Jane could say. She needed Sif. She needed Sif to really fuck her.

 

Sif let go of Jane’s wrists and took hold of her strapped-on cock instead. She aligned the head of it with Jane’s cunt. Jane was pink and wet, like a juicy fruit that had been freshly split open.

 

Jane’s mouth and eyes went wide in a soundless cry when Sif thrust forward. In one smooth motion Sif pushed her cock all the way inside.

 

Jane felt a flutter of something close to panic. It was too much. It was too big. Too deep. Too wide.

 

Sif eased the toy back and the feeling went away. Jane looked Sif in the eyes. There was intensity in Sif’s gaze. It was dominant and powerful and it made Jane want to take anything Sif wanted to give, surrender to her completely.

 

Sif drove her cock back in, this time Jane cried out loud. With long steady strokes Sif worked the toy.

 

Jane’s discomfort vanished altogether. The stretch and the fill of it felt so damn good.

 

Sif got a little faster and harder and It didn’t take long for Jane to reach another shuddering peak.

 

Sif stopped and Jane was panting for breath. Their eyes met again. Sif’s eyes still had that dark smouldering desire in them.

 

Without warning Sif grabbed Jane and roughly flipped her over on to her front. She gave Jane’s ass a firm slap then grabbed her hips. She pulled Jane up do she was on her knees, head down, ass in the air. Sif smacked her butt again.

 

Jane opened her mouth to beg Sif to fuck her but the words turned into moaning when Sif pre-empted her. The new angle of penetration was mind-blowing. Holding on to Jane’s hips like her life depended on it Sif relentlessly pounded Jane’s cunt. 

 

Jane lost count of her orgasms. She panted and moaned. Their skin slapped together. Sif sometimes slowed but she didn't stop. She always built back up to a thumping rhythm like she was trying to hammer Jane through the mattress.

 

When finally she could continue no longer Sif flopped beside Jane. In a boneless tangle they were both sweaty and spent.

 

 

***

 

 

Jane didn't know how long she had been standing on the balcony for when Sif came to join her. She was wearing a robe identical to the one Jane had found.

 

They stood in awkward silence.

 

“We shouldn't have,” Jane said quietly.

 

“No. We shouldn't.”

 

They stood looking out of Asgard, neither of them having any idea what to say or where to go from here.

 

 


End file.
